Toilet Paper
by Sda209
Summary: Kid is having one of his symmetry fits again, but when Liz suddenly unleashes all of the bottled up frustrations and anger at Kid, she fears that she may have struck one of his nerves, or something worse. Not much implied KidxLiz. Drabbles.


"Come on Kid, are you just gonna let yourself get beaten by toilet paper, again?"

Liz was impatiently tapping her foot as Patty was cracking up with laughter at their Meister's rather amusing, yet irritating predicament. Kid was worrying over whether he folded the triangles of his two toilet paper rolls correctly or not, again. For Liz, it brought back the memory of that time when Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki were on that remedial lesson orchestrated by Lord Death. She had really thought those four were going to die at the hands of possibly the worst teacher of DWMA - Professor Stein - during that eventful day. When she meant by worst, she meant by horrifyingly worst. Liz shook off the memories from her thoughts and continued to try to convince Kid that the toilet paper doesn't matter at this point.

"I can't believe this is happening, again," Kid moaned in sorrow. "I'm garbage, useless piece of garbage. Just like the time I failed to save Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki, all because of I may have forgot to fold the triangles of the toilet paper."

Liz slapped her forehead with frustration, thinking that he was hopeless. "Kid, seriously, who cares if the toilet paper isn't folded into triangles properly? We got school today, and it's the first time we're actually going to leave, early!"

"B-But... the toilet paper-"

"Enough with the toilet paper, crap, Kid!" she hollered at him, though Liz fully knew that hollering and screaming furiously at the teenaged Shinigami isn't going to help them much. However, she found herself unable to stop from continuing her screaming, as it proved difficult to keep her frustrations, anger, and irritations all bottled up in her emotions. "There is an important test, today, and this is possibly one of the first, if not, the only first time we are going to school early! Really, is that all you only care about: symmetry?! Hell, the only reason you even picked us up off from the street is so that you can have two symmetrical weapons on your hand! Seriously, not everything is going to be perfectly symmetrical, so don't get so uptight over about it!"

Suddenly, Kid slowly lifted up his head from his grieving pose and gazed at Liz, a look of shock and awe in his eyes. Liz felt a little frightened by Kid's gaze, at this moment, especially the way he is staring into her eyes and the silence that followed. Even Patty's laughter died down and she showed genuine concern for Kid. Numerous thoughts flew in her head, wondering why had Kid stopped his symmetry fit. The most prominent thought bugging her mind was that she may have deeply offended Kid when he picked the Thompson Sisters from off the streets to be his Demon Weapons, and Liz was already beginning to regret speaking of it.

With sudden action, Kid bolted upwards and dusted off the dirt (if there was any) of from his shirt and pants. Liz nearly jumped in fear and screamed bloody murder from the surprise. She could have sworn that she would have gotten a heart attack if not for the fact that Kid may be finally losing his mind. When she recovered from the jump scare, Liz lowered her arms and legs back into their proper positions and gazed at Kid directly, her eyes demanding an answer as to why Kid suddenly stopped his symmetry fit.

"Liz," the Shinigami began, finally relieving Liz and Patty at the moment, "you're right. Maybe I shouldn't be too disappointed if things are out of balance. But, I still think I didn't fold the toilet paper, correctly..."

"Go ahead and check," Liz gawked with surprise. "Patty and I will wait here for you."

After a few minutes, Kid returned with a satisfied look on his facial features. It seems that Kid discovered that the toilet paper was folded correctly into triangles. He then insisted on going to school before the late bell rings, but before they made their departure, Liz asked him a question:

"Why did you stopped your symmetry rant, all of the sudden? You had me and Patty going there for a second, and I thought I struck a nerve with you."

"Because," Kid began with confidence and assurance in his voice, "you've reminded me that everything is not going to be always in perfect balance, and the memories of our time during our soul collection missions has proven me that.

"But, I still want to correct its balance..."

Liz shook her head in disbelief, rolling her eyes, as she, Kid, and Patty left Gallows Manor and arrived to school on time. From that day forth, the three of them had always arrived early.


End file.
